This invention relates to an improved bearing assembly and more specifically to an improved arrangement for connecting a bearing assembly with a shaft.
Bearing assemblies are commonly utilized to rotatably support a shaft. The bearing assembly frequently includes an inner race which is connected with the shaft and an outer race which is connected with a supporting structure. The inner and outer races are usually interconnected by a plurality of bearing elements, such as balls or rollers.
The inner race of the bearing assembly has previously been connected with the shaft by set screws. In one arrangement, a single set screw extends through the inner race into engagement with the shaft and holds the inner race against rotation relative to the shaft. In another arrangement a pair of set screws are mounted at circumferentially spaced apart locations about the inner race and engage the shaft to provide a relatively secure holding action between the inner race and the shaft. Both of these arrangements have the disadvantage that the set screws engage the shaft so that marking or scoring of the shaft can result.
In an effort to overcome the difficulties in using set screws, an eccentric locking ring has been utilized to grip the shaft. Such a locking ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,885. In this patent a set screw is utilized to interconnect the locking ring and the inner race of the bearing assembly. The set screw extends through a relatively thin portion of the wall of the inner race of the bearing assembly into engagement with a relatively thick portion of the eccentric locking ring. Therefore, the internal thread convolutions in the bearing wall have a relatively short axial extent and these thread convolutions are vulnerable to stripping if the set screw is overtightened. In addition, the holding action between the set screw, inner race of the bearing assembly and the locking ring may be such as to enable the set screw to work loose after an extended period of use.